A-to-Z
The V to Z series of cards are all LIGHT Machine-Type type monsters. These cards are designed to "fuse" without "Polymerization" by removing from play the Fusion material monsters. They can also be powered up without fusing due to the fact that that most of them are Union Monsters. These cards have been used by Seto Kaiba and Chazz Princeton. They are said to be rare cards in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, as they are among the cards stolen by Vellian Crowler. General Tips "Ancient Fairy Dragon" can be used to Special Summon the pieces if they are in your hand, and "Summoner Monk," "Shining Angel," or "Jade Knight" can be used to search out three of the specific monsters necessary for assembling the more powerful Fusion Monsters. Basic Union Monster support spells are essential, such as "Frontline Base" and "Roll Out!". If you're going to include Union support you may as well also include "Heavy Mech Support Platform" and attach it to either "XYZ" or "VWXYZ" to protect them from being destroyed by your opponent's card effects. LIGHT-support spells in general also work, particularly "Luminous Spark". Another useful addition is "Honest", seeing as it is both handy to protect the individual Union and Normal Monsters in addition to being a spectacularly effective way of paving a way to victory for the bigger Fusion Monsters. A particularly devastating strategy is swarming the field with the base monsters, then using "Limiter Removal" to give them a huge rise in power, just to finish the turn with fusing them together. Many players also include a copy of "Return from the Different Dimension" to get all the Fusion Material Monsters back on the field to summon the Fusion Monster again, if it is destroyed. "Dimension Explosion" can act as a sort of "De-Fusion" for these cards, only the targets to return to the field or Extra Deck are not limited to Fusion Monster-Fusion material relation. "Lightwave Tuning" and "Chaos-End Master" are useful for Synchro Summons. Playing Style The VWXYZ cards are all about Unions. They are able to "combine" into the ultimate fighting machine, "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon"; a powerful force, able to Remove from play 1 card each turn and can change the Battle Position of the attack target. While "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" is powerful on your turn, it has no self protection, so adding cards to protect it would be wise, like "Solemn Judgment" or "Heavy Mech Support Platform". You can also use "Return from the Different Dimension" to re-summon this card. "Dimension Explosion" can help, especially when you can use it to help bring back monster used for "XY-Dragon Cannon", "YZ-Tank Dragon", or "XZ-Tank Cannon" as alternatives to be able to summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon. Of course, some of them are Union Monsters, so using cards like "Frontline Base" and "Roll Out!" will help. If you want to boost your fusion monster's attack, Fusion Weapon is also advised. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * V-Tiger Jet * W-Wing Catapult * X-Head Cannon * Y-Dragon Head * Z-Metal Tank * Machina Peacekeeper * Honest * Jade Knight * Cyber Eltanin * Shining Angel * Cyber Dragon * Sangan * Night Assailant * Elemental Hero Prisma Extra Deck Monsters * XY-Dragon Cannon * YZ-Tank Dragon * XZ-Tank Cannon * XYZ-Dragon Cannon * VW-Tiger Catapult * VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon Spell Cards * Frontline Base * Dimension Explosion * Limiter Removal * Combination Attack * Luminous Spark * Machine Assembly Line Trap Cards * Roll Out! * Return from the Different Dimension * Formation Union * Ultimate Offering XYZ Decks Although VWXYZ has the ability to Remove from play 1 card, The standard XYZ-Dragon Cannon Effect can be used multiple times per turn to many cards in one turn as long as you keep your hand full. Therefore leaving your deck with more space for other useful cards. By using a similar method as above you can create a deck that can Special Summon's and has a Fusion Monsters that isnt so tough to get on to the field. Using card like Morphing Jar and Reckless Greed to draw cards to use as 'ammo' for XYZ-Dragon Cannon's effect is an effective way to clear the enemies field. Also it is good to play an Overload Fusion and Cyber Dragon for a Chimeratech Overdragon to put out enought ATK to finish you opponent off. By the time you have an XYZ-Dragon Cannon on the field and used its effect to destroy your opponents cards you should have enough monsters in your graveyard to use Overload Fusion. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * X-Head Cannon * Y-Dragon Head * Z-Metal Tank * Machina Peacekeeper * Honest * Jade Knight * Morphing Jar * Cyber Dragon * Cyber Eltanin * Shining Angel * Sangan Extra Deck Monsters * XY-Dragon Cannon * YZ-Tank Dragon * XZ-Tank Cannon * XYZ-Dragon Cannon * Chimeratech Overdragon Spell Cards * Frontline Base * Dimension Explosion * Future Fusion * Overload Fusion * Limiter Removal * Combination Attack * Luminous Spark * Machine Assembly Line Trap Cards * Roll Out! * Return from the Different Dimension * Formation Union * Ultimate Offering * Reckless Greed }} Category:Archetype